Insane 15th
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Um, this is Hanna Montana story but I couldn't find the show. So i'll put on here. Oliver is turning 15 and the girls gotta get him gifts
1. Chapter 1

"Lilly where's Oliver?" Miley asked.

"I think he said something about...THE MALL! And he forgot to take me!" She cried.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why are you looking for him?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you know how his 15th birthday is next week?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you could go...out with him or something, and get some ideas for me on a gift." She said in a hopeful voice.

Lilly's mouth fell open.

"Ask Oliver out? Do you have any idea how that effect that could cause!' Lilly said beginning to panick.

Miley ran over to her needs.

"Look look look, I know its a BIG sacrafice! But its for your best friend! I would do the same for you...It just so happens its not your birthday is all." She said in relief.

_Thankyou God.._

She turned back around to Lilly.

"Oliver might think im weird Miley, what if he thinks this is a real date." She worried.

"If he wants that ok! Just please do this for me!" Miley cried.

Lilly turned the other way crossing her arms.

Miley twirled her back around.

"I'll let you barrow me good pair of shoes.." She whispered.

Lilly's face lit up.

"You mean, the one that was signed by lindsy Lohan..?" She asked breathless.

"Uh huh." She answered smiling.

Lilly took a few steps forward.

"Ok! I'll do it...for the shoes." She said looking to the roof.

She ran outside.

Miley shook her head.

_I wonder if I should have told her I was gonna give her the shoes Orlando Bloom signed..._

Miley shrugged and ran to her room.

**Mall**

Miley pushed Lilly half way threw the mall.

"Where's Oliver?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked around.

"Oh oh! There he is!" Lilly yelled.

Miley covered Lilly's mouth.

"We can't let him know we're here..!" She whispered.

Lilly nodded. They both walked to the entrance of the store Oliver walked into.

They both looked up at the sign.

"No way.." Miley said in amazment,

Lilly's jaw dropped (again)

"Oliver...what's he doing to himself.." Miley whispered.

(We accept the Dead)

Was the stores name.

Miley rubbed her eyes.

"Why would Oliver go into a goth,Punkrock store." She wondered.

"Maybe he realised life has no meaning? And why bother living cause we're all just dust in the wind?" Lilly answered.

Miley looked at Lilly in a dry stare.

"Do you hear half the things you say that comes out of your mouth?" Miley asked.

Lilly made a sad look.

"Not really..sad huh." Lilly sighed.

"Very, now come on we gotta get inside."She said tugging on Lilly's arm.

"Are you crazy women! I'm not going in there! Satan could drag me in!" Lilly shouted.

"Oh come on Lilly!" She struggled.

"I'll let you have my shoes signed from..Orlando Bloom too.." She whispered.

Lilly felt weak in the knees.

"Oh...oh...I'm goin in." She said. She ran inside threw the goth clothes and rock quitars.

Miley looked around the store. Hopeing Oliver wont find her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Huh...How can goths wear these..? They look ichy." She said looking at the fish nets.

Oliver ran to the check out desk.

Lilly found him with bags of goth clothes.

She gasped.

Oliver quickly turned around.

Lilly quickly hid in the clothes.

Oliver turned back to the clerk.

"Thankyou.." He said.

"Sure kid.."

Oliver quickly ran out of the store grasping onto his bags.

Miley ran to Lilly's direction.

"Lilly..! Are you over here..!" She whispered.

She stepped out of the clothes with goth pants all over her.

"I...hate...this...store.." She said in anger.

"Yeah I know. C'mon we gotta go after Oliver." Miley said.

"Are you out of your tree im not going out with that goth boy now." She said brushing off the darkness.

Miley walked up to Lilly.

"Shoes..." She whispered.

Lilly's heart started pounding.

"Ok lets go." She said running to the exit.

"Oh yeah I am good.."


	2. Say what?

Miley and Lilly ran out of the store watching Oliver get picked up.

"Oh..Could he be goth now?" Miley asked.

"Uh Miley, he went into e GOTH STORE what do you think?" She asked.

Miley shook her head.

"What could be wrong.." She wondered.

"Miley we don't have time. I gotta go on that date with him so I can get the shoes." She said exsited.

"Ok lets go." She said.

**Olivers**

Lilly knocked on the door.

Miley hid in a bush.

Oliver walked out with normal clothes on.

"Hey Oliver." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" He asked.

"Well...I was wondering..If, you want to.." She stopped and looked at Miley.

"Go..!" She whispered.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go out this afternoon..?" She asked nervously.

Oliver's eyes got wide.

"Out? On a date?" Oliver asked.

Lilly quickly nodded.

"With me..?" He asked again.

"Do you want to go or not?" She yelled.

Oliver stepped back into the house.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Um, ok sure. Let me just get my coat." He said.

Oliver ran inside.

"Miley..! Save me..!" She whispered.

"No! I'm busy!" She said back.

Oliver came back out with his black coat over him.

"Very..bright out today." He mumbled.

"Ok Oli. Let's go-"

"Do NOT, call me Oli." He corrected.

Lilly smiled.

"Go already..!" Miley shouted in the bush.

Oliver turned to it.

"Is there someone in there?" He asked.

"No..its the stupid squirrels! They just don't know when to shut up..!" She whispered.

Miley felt insulted.

"This is what I get after saying you could have the signed Orlando Bloom shoes..!" She said.

"You never gave them to me!" She yelled.

Oliver stepped back.

"Ok, ill wait while you finish talking to the bush.." He said cautious.

Lilly grabbed his hand and walked away from the porch.

"Aw dang...I think I got a twig stuck in my-"

**Mall**

"Do we have to go to the mall? I was already here." He said scratching his head.

"Well we're going again. Hey! Let's get some nachos!" She said. She dragged Oliver to the lunch area.

Miley fallowed dressed up as a punk rocker.

"You..SIT HERE." She said pushing him in his seat.

"I, will go order. Don't..run...away.." She said close in his face..

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly.

She made an angry face, then ran to the food stand.

Miley peeked threw her mask.

"Lilly's freaking Oliver out..!" She said to herself.

She slowely ran up to Lilly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ow hey! What the-"

"Your scaring Oliver!" She yelled.

"Look im sorry! But I didn't have plans going out with my BEST FRIEND!" She yelled.

"Look! Ask him a few questions please!" Miley begged.

Lilly sighed.

"Fine.." She answered.

Miley got back into position and hid behind a star wars poster.

"Hey there Oliver. So.." She said.

Oliver took a bite of his nachos.

"Your 15th birthday is coming up right?" She asked.

"Yeah. why?" He asked.

"Well. what do you find cool in a gift?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I like clothes. The kind when you don't have a home and live on the streets. Whats are they called.." He wondered.

"GOTH?" She asked.

Oliver made a strange look.

"I mean, um," She stammered.

"Or goth to. I find their clothes rather...heavy.." He said.

Miley had a sad face.

"Ok..Well other then goth. Like music?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah, I like-"

"Metal? Punk? GOTH?" Lilly yelled.

"Um..I think their ok to.." He said looking worried.

Miley waved her hands around.

"I remembered...I dropped my quarter...Over there." She rushed over to the poster.

"What is that boy saying?" Miley yelled.

"Well..He like music. Metal..Punk...G o t h.." She whispered.

Miley pulled her in the mask.

"Listen..! You just had to bring them up!" She whispered.

"Well I thought he was gonna hide it!" She said.

"Ohh!" Miley moaned.

Oliver walked behind Lilly.

"Why are you talking to a starwars poster?" He asked.

Lilly smiled.

"Um...I just have this..uh. issue..With starwars..I um, I was cursing to it..hehheh..." She said.

"I so hate you right now..!" She said.

Miley crossed her arms.

"See?" She said.

"K, well lets go take a walk." He said.

"Good idea.." She said turning to the poster.

They walked off to the clothes again.

"Ohh that Lilly!" She said stepping out of the poster.

"These clothes are difficault..!"


	3. Begger

"What made you ask me out Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"A pair of shoes.." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I just felt like it is all." She said.

"Cool. So where's Miley?" He asked.

"Stuck between fish nets and a star wars poster.." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Nothing, she's uh...At home..Sick." She covered.

"Oh sad. She wont be coming to the party?" Oliver asked.

Lilly turned around seeing Miley run around.

"Oh don't worry, I have a feeling she's gonna be there." She said with a scruntched up look.

"Cool. You guys are great friends. Being at my party on my big 1 5. Next year ill be learning how to drive.." He said looking at the roof.

"We're there for you Oliver." She said patting his back.

"Hope Miley feels better soon...I was kinda wondering if she could play at my party." He said.

Lilly stopped walking.

"Ahahaha! Your kidding! ahahaha!" She laughed.

Oliver stood there puzzled.

"Wait, your seriouse?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well yeah, you think Miley would want to?" Oliver asked.

Lilly saw Miley at the food isle.

"You know what..I think she'll love to.." She said with a sly stare.

"Cool. Well Sorry to cut the date short Lilly. But I gotta bolt for this afternoon. Seeya at he party." He said waving.

He ran to the direction of his house.

Lilly did a fake smile then quickly ran to Miley.

"Hey! So what he say?" She asked.

"Um..Miley, Oliver was wondering if you would play a song. At his bash." She said breathing.

Miley frowned.

"What?" She asked.

Lilly nodded.

"And you said yes?" Miley asked.

"Well...yes." She answered.

"Oh...LILLY!" She yelled.

"Look! I thought you would say yes to! He's our friend Miley, why can't you play just one song?" Lilly asked.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take to get the whole band up there? Lilly, I didn't have plans for this, neither did my band." She said.

"I know! But please do it Miley! Oliver is counting on us to be there!" She said.

She ran to her house.

"Oh..Lilly.." She mumbled.

**Miley's house**

"Hey daddy." She greeted.

She grabbed some soup and the remote.

"Here you go oh wonderful dad." She said smiling.

She hugged him tight.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked.

"Ok, Oliver's party is gonna happen this afternoon, and he wants me to play for them. How fast can they get ready?" Miley asked.

"It wont be a problem Miley, cause they're not gonna be playin!" He said un-folding the paper.

"Come on daddy! Oliver really wants be to play for him! PLease please please please please please please please." She begged.

"Miley, do you know how long it takes to get a whole band on stage? And how much is the pay?" He asked.

"Um well..Its my best friends party...And I was wondering. If it could be for free." She said.

"Haha! Your jokeing!" He said taking a sip of his soup.

"Oh gosh your not.." He said whipping his face.

"Come on daddy, this is about Oliver. And how hes turning 15, Help me please!" She begged again.

Her dad got up and looked out the window.

"Lilly's making an entrance." He said.

"Where's Jackson?" She asked.

"He said something about the MALL." He answered.

_Man is everyone going to the mall today..?_

The skateboard broke threw the glass door.

Miley jumped.

"Uh oh..Um, sorry Mr, Stewert." She said nervousely.

"Oh sure Lilly.." He said.

_Jackson better not be late coming home.._

"It's ok Lilly. Jackson's usually the one who opens the door." She said.

"WHere's Jackson?" She asked.

Miley rapped her arm around her.

"In the one place everyone goes to.." She answered.

"Well what did your dad say?" She asked.

"Well..He didn't give me an answere, You kinda barged in on us at the moment." She said.

"Oliver's gonna hate us both.." She said.

"But im pretty sure its a yes Lilly." Miley added.

"Hope so..You only got four hours.." She said.


	4. Rough

Lilly ran to the front door at Oliver's house. No one answered.

"Where is-"

She paused at her sentence.

She noticed the back yard gate was opened.

"Oliver? Are you back...here.." Her sentence started to fade seeing the sight of everyone..Wearing black. and punk looking.

Lilly droped her present.

"Hey Lilly! I came as fast as I could and-"

Miley stopped talking with her jaw dropped.

"Are we at Olivers party? Or in he-"

"Olivers party." Lilly quickly cleared up.

"This can't be Olivers party.." She said confused.

"You think they'd mind if I sing a G song? You know one safe for I dunno..KIDS?" Miley asked.

"Don't you know any metal?" Lilly asked.

"No! My daddy never lets me listen to it." She said.

Oliver walked up to Lilly and Miley looking like Satans helper.

"Hey guys." He greeted taking a bite of his jelly donut.

"O-Oliver, what happened here? It's like we're in-"

"Heck." Lilly corrected.

Oliver shrugged.

"Since its my 15th birthday I thought I should do something alittle..15 year oldish...If thats a word.." He said confused.

Miley walked to Oliver and rapped her arm around his neck.

"Look Oliver, whatevers wrong in your life, I'm sure we can sort things out." She said smiling.

Oliver raised his eye brows.

"Problem? I got no problem." He said.

Miley and Lilly were silent,

"Are you sure Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, So Miley you gonna play some metal for us?" He asked.

"Well..Um..-"

"Yes! She is." Lilly interrupted.

Miley made an angry stare.

"Cool, well we're ready when you are." He said. He ran over with his friends.

Miley pulled Lilly under Oliver's steps..

"May I remind you I DON'T KNOW ANY METAL?" Miley panicked.

"I have something that may help, just think of un-pleasent thoughts is all. Like how your life is hopeless. Or how Your shoes never match." She said.

Miley looked at the strange girl.

"How do you know these things?" She asked confused.

Lilly looked around suspiciously.

"Uhh,"

**Stage**

"How yall doin to night?" Mr, Stewert asked.

Everyone was silent.

"It's about time you got here!" One yelled.

He made a disturbing look.

"Will Hannah Montana please come forward!" He yelled.

Miley slowely tip toed to her father.

"This looks exactly like-"

"I know what it looks like! Listen daddy. I know this is kinda...Heckish. But Its for Oliver, please let me do this." She begged.

"You don't even know any metal music." He said.

"Actually, I had alittle help." She said looking to Lilly.

She waved.

"Alright dear. You lead I fallow." He said.

Miley stepped in front of the stage holding the micro phone tight in her hands.

The music started to play. SHe took a deep breath. Lilly started shaking nervously.

_Woke this morning.  
I see my shoes,_

_One of them was missin,_

_A string and aglet._

_I ran to the bathroom and I looked down at precious,_

_I had a sad face what have I done to mention this,_

_I realised it doesn't matter, what I got and don't got,_

_As long as I have the other one._

_As I cry in my room in depression and sadness!_

_I don't know what to do.._

_I look out the window and wonder why bother,_

_Wondering about this world..._

_When I can't even wear or mention!_

_My shoe!_

_  
Oh yeah,_

_(Guitar Solo)_

The party was silent.

Lilly hid her face in her hands.

"Hey! What is this? We're not 6 years old here!" Someone yelled.

"You suck...Eggs!" Someone yelled.

Oliver pulled Miley off stage.

"Miley, what are you doing up there? That's not metal! That's...The opposite of metal!" He yelled.

"Look im sorry Oliver, But I don't know how to sing Metal songs.." She said lowering her arms.

"Nah you just don't know how to sing!" Someone yelled.

_(gasp)_

Lilly covered her eyes.

"I do so!" She yelled.

"I am Hannah Montana!" She yelled again.

Oliver turned her around.

"Enough.." He mumbled. He walked off.

"I messed things up again didn't I?" Miley asked,

"Fraid so.." Lilly mumbled.


	5. END

Miley ran after Oliver.

"Oliver wait." She said panting.

Oliver stoped in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry. I made it a lame party..It's just that.."

"It's not your fault Miley, you can't sing metal." He said scratching his head.

Miley smiled.

"And im sorry about ruining your party,I think im just gonna let myself out.." Miley mumbled. She headed for the door.

"Miley wait." Oliver said.

Miley stopped.

"You can still stay for the party...Just not sing." He said.

Miley turned back around and smiled.

"Thanks, BTW how come your wearing black all of a sudden?" Miley asked.

"I'm not sure..To tell you the truth...All my clothes are black. Something to do with my new laundry wash." He said smiling.

"So..your not depressed?" Miley asked.

"No, not at all." He said laughing.

"Cool, so ready to get back to the party?" Miley asked.

"Sure, Oh and Miley." He asked.

"Yes Oliver?" She answered.

"Make sure your dad doesn't kill me.." He said worried.

Miley patted Oliver.

"Will do.."

END


End file.
